


Good Girl

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, blowjob, davejade - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 7: Praise kink.Jade is a good girl.





	Good Girl

Jade let her tongue lick the base of Dave’s shaft, the man moaning at the warmth and tickling sensation. Jade was gorgeous in front of him, her mouth around his cock in such a slutty way. If he wasn’t already hard, he would definitely be now. It just felt so damn good.

He took one hand and carefully patted the woman’s head before scratching behind one of her white dog ears.

“Good dog, you’re such a good fucking dog. I love seeing you sucking me off. Good girl.”

Dave moaned again.

“You’re doing so fucking great you big slutty dog. You want to make me feel good, don’t you? And you’re doing such a good job. Take me deep.”

Jade moaned, feeling how she got wetter, her juices practically dripping out of her. She couldn’t resist Dave, not like this. His praising and talking hypnotized Jade, she couldn’t escape. She was so horny and was so proud that she made him feel so good. Being called a good girl and a good dog, it was the moment she knew she was under Dave’s spell, and all she wanted was to please the man.

She wanted to keep being the best, so she would do anything for him. She was a good girl, his good girl, and no one else’s. She would obey every single command he gave her.

She licked the tip of his member, swallowing the precum before taking him deep back into her throat, letting him thrust. She could barely breathe, but the feeling of his big hard length being thrusted down her thrust over and over, and the sound she made, it almost became too much.

Soon Dave came and emptied himself inside of Jade, she happily swallowed the salty semen and had a smile on her face as Dve remover his cook from her mouth. His breathing was ragged, and he once again patted her head.

“Good girl.”


End file.
